Friendship
by 94saturn
Summary: This is a story of two young women Rei / Hikari finding themselves. Warning: Yuri content, but they aren’t lesbians. They are just two young people finding their way. I hope that you enjoy it.


Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product. And I make no profit from writing amateur fan-fiction.

Warning: this is a Yuri encounter between Rei and Hikari. If you don't like 'girls kissing girls' just hit the back button. I don't wish to offend anyone. They're going to have sex; just so you know and are warned. Oh, if you're under age please escape now, because I don't want to be a bad influence on you.

Friendship. (One shot? I'll let you decide. If there is interest, I'd be willing to write more.)

Prolog

School in Japan after Second Impact could be quite boring; endless lectures about the devastation visited on the human race. Math, physics tests and a myriad of other subjects that simply didn't interest Rei Ayanami. Her gaze was currently focused on a sakura tree in the courtyard just beyond a pane of glass that separated her from terminal boredom and the sweet scent of nectar. After the devastation, foliage began to adapt to the new reality and trees, shrubs, ect, had weathered the storm.

"AYANAMI." Sensei's stern voice wrenched her back to awareness from her daydream.

Rei stood up and bowed. "I apologize."

The students **contrition** gained her a rest bite because the old man felt mercy for one of his better pupils.

"What had commanded your attention?" His tone softening slightly.

Rei looked wistfully at the cherry tree, "Why do flowers bloom? Why are there blossoms?"

Satisfied with her response, he returned his attention to his lecture. "Return to your seat Miss. Ayanami." The elderly man cleared his throat and began anew.

"It is the cycle of life. Nothing more or less. Plants, animals and people are born, grow and die. When I was younger, there were seasons, spring, winter and fall, with the color of the leaves. The old man continued on at **ad nauseam**.

An hour or so later Rei was leaning back against her favorite sakura tree. She opened the bento box that she had prepared for lunch and readied her chopsticks. The steamed rice and vegetables were enticing. One of the few pleasures that she indulged in was food.

"Can I join you?"

Rei hesitated, with a sliced carrot trapped between her chopsticks and looked up to find her class representative requesting attention. Rei had no animosity toward the young woman. She was simply an individual that she was required to interact with on a daily basis. She was harsh with the male students but fair and easily made friends with her female counterparts.

"If you wish." Rei responded in her typical deadpan voice.

Hikari sat down beside her and opened her own bento. "Would you like to try some of this fish? Its Whiting Fillet and really fresh."

Rei swallowed her morsel. "Thank you, no. I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, I didn't know." She responded sheepishly.

Hikari popped a rice ball in her mouth; from batch of mini rice balls that she made for her little sister, as a treat.

She was considering how to make friends with this enigmatic young classmate of hers. For as long, as she could remember, Ayanami had always seemed cold and distant. But there was another quality about her that was intriguing. She obviously never intentionally hurt someone; there was no malice in her spirit. Several male students have received detention for uttering 'Ice Queen' within the class representative's earshot. In PE class Rei would perform what was required of her but little else, choosing to clutch her knees rather than interact with her classmates.

The two young women continued to eat in silence, finishing their meals. The weather front at sea had mitigated the humidity, so the atmosphere was reasonably pleasant.

"Rei, I want to invite you to a sleepover tomorrow night. You need to start making friends." Hikari's tone was a command.

Ayanami was conditioned to follow orders; even if they sent her to her death.

"As you wish."

xxx

Story

It was twilight when pilot Ayanami approached the door of the Horaki residence. Her walk from the train station had been uneventful. That was not unusual either considering the armed section two bodyguards that shadowed her. The oppressive heat of post Second Impact was the norm and she took it in stride, the young girl had never experienced any other seasons. She pressed the door chime to announce her presents.

After a moment the door opened and Rei was greeted with the bright smile of her new found friend, Hikari Horaki. The young lady was dressed in blue jean shorts and a simple teal green tank top tee shirt; quite a contrast to her own light green school uniform.

"Hi Rei." Hikari salutated brightly and ushered her schoolmate into the comfort of air-conditioning. The family's bungalow on the outskirts of Tokyo-3 was modest, yet adequate for a loving household.

xxx

Rei adjusted her unfamiliar attire, a pair of pajamas. They were of a soft, pink, unfamiliar material and were borrowed from her friend. They were quite supple and comfortable…._ most pleasant_. _What are there purposes?_ She thought, idly. _To conceal my nudity_, was her follow through thought.

Rei Ayanami was unconcerned with sleeping attire. A school uniform or an entry plug suit had proven to be suitable coverings for as long as she could remember, otherwise, her birthday suit would suffice. Sleeping either nude or in her underwear have been sufficient for fourteen years.

Hikari entered the bedroom a moment later with two cups of hot cocoa, a treat for her reluctant sleepover guest.

She beamed when she saw Ayanami. "You look great, Rei!"

Rei Ayanami's slender form was quite attractive. It rivaled any in class 2-A, even Asuka Soryu, the pushy redheaded exchange student, who was also Hikari's friend.

Rei accepted the cup and regarded it circumspectly. Then, she took a tentative sip and smiled, a little. The bitterness of the cocoa was offset by the sweetness of the milk and sugar.

"This is quite good."

The soft features of Rei's face told Hikari that she liked it more than the young girl could express. That was not unusual for her. She had a reputation for being hard to talk to. Actually, it had taken Hikari, quite a bit of effort to convince Ayanami to agree to this sleepover. She had resorted to making it an order.

Hikari smiled, as she sat down by her friend on the futon. "Do you have a favorite drink?"

"No. I simply drink whatever is appropriate; usually water or tea." Rei responded, in her quiet voice.

"Rei, you never let your true self out."

"I fear my true self."

"What do you mean?" She asked, with honest concern.

Rei looked down, studying her cup; the marshmallows swirled, as she agitated her drink. "I am, I." She stated plainly. "I am a vessel for my thoughts. I know of no other way to explain it."

The class representative considered her options and then made a decision.

Hikari leaned over and gave Rei a kiss on the lips. It lasted only a moment, yet it left Rei considering the event.

The azure haired girl blinked and then gave Hikari a hesitant kiss in return.

"Is this love?"

"In a way," Hikari replied. "I hold and kiss my sisters all the time."

Hikari embraced Rei. "I'm just adopting you as my sister. I think, Ikari likes you. You should give him a chance."

Rei took in the soft scent of her friend and relished her embrace. "I do not know how proceed. He has made overtures, yet, I do not know what to do or say."

"Neither do I…if, I could just get Suzuhara to notice me, I might have a chance."

"You seek his affection?"

With a blush so bright that it hid her freckles, She answered. "Yeah."

Then she buried her face into Ayanami's shoulder, to conceal her embarrassment.

"Perhaps a direct approach would be beneficial. Mr. Suzuhara seems more interested in sports than amorous pursuits."

"He checks us out." She countered and added. "That's what worries me. I'm not the prettiest girl in our class."

Rei focused on her cup of cocoa and pondered for the correct response. "You are quite attractive. Also, you are intelligent and assertive, I see no reason why Suzuhara wouldn't be attracted to you."

Hikari took a sip. "I wish that I could believe that. He just seems so pensive when I try to talk to him."

"I have the same failing with Ikari, as does he with me." Rei sipped, taking in a marshmallow, savoring its sweetness. "When he speaks to me, it is with kindness and hope. Yet I am unable to respond appropriately and we are unable to express our feelings. I regret that deeply."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Rei's attention returned to her cocoa. "No, I have not."

"Me either." Hikari confided and tossed back the last of her cup. "Maybe we should do something about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe if we can get them alone, where they don't feel threatened, we could give them a kiss and see what happens."

"It seems plausible, but I am unfamiliar with kissing. I do not recall ever kissing anyone. What we shared was my first."

Hikari gave Rei an embarrassed look. "Maybe we could practice?"

It was Rei's turn to be embarrassed. "I would be willing to pursue such an endeavor, if you feel it would be beneficial."

Hikari paused and sat her empty cup down. "Rei, I'm not gay, but…."

The young woman gently presses her lips onto Rei's. They nibbled for a few moments before the kiss deepened. Hikari's tongue passed between Rei's lips. And for the first time for both of them, a true kiss was shared; a wet kiss.

Even the stoic Rei got into the act, deepening the passion, exploring Hikari's soft, moist tongue with her own. The two young women continued to kiss and their hands slowly began to research their bodies.

Neither of these young ladies had ever experienced these feelings. Touching each other in this manner was exhilarating. Rei became bold and slipped her hand under Hikari's nightshirt finding her soft breast and began to knead it gently.

"Mummm." Hikari murmured into Rei's lips. She was overcome by the moment and reciprocated.

Rei felt Hikari explore her own tender chest puppies and it was very pleasant. The young woman's supple hands squeezed Ayanami's tits with precision. She discovered new feelings to explore. Hikari's fingers tweaked her nipples with gentle force, sending lightning bolts of pleasurable sensation into her brain.

Beyond excited the two girls broke their kiss and striped naked. Each looking at the other with naiveté. Rei's breasts were slightly larger than Hikari's, but not by much. The two young women were stunning specimens of the female form. Both had developed large, supple cones of delight, medically referred to, as mammaries.

"Is our behavior deviant?" Rei questioned.

"Probably. But I can't help myself." Hikari slipped her arms around the now naked pilot of Unit Zero and offered a warm, wet kiss. It was well received and the two young girls began anew to explore one another.

The two girls cuddled, kissed and glomped each other for several minutes before Hikari could take no more.

"Rei, I'm going to try something. Just relax; if you don't like it, I'll stop."

Hikari kissed her way down the front of Rei's soft young body and paused for only a moment when she reached the girls small triangular patch of blue pelt. Taking in the heady pheromone of Rei's scent for a moment. Hikari opened her mouth and plunged her tongue deeply into her partner.

"Ohoooo!" Rei's reaction was instantaneous. This was the most pleasurable feeling that she had ever experienced.

Hikari continued to feast on her friend and was a little surprised at just how good she tasted. _Does a boy taste this good?_ She wondered, as she coated her cheeks with Rei's honey.

Rei squirmed and shuddered. Finally, she grasped Hikari's hips and pulled her womanhood to her lips and gave her friend a taste of her own medicine.

"Uhaaa!" Hikari gasped, when she felt Rei's eager tongue slip into her tender, special place.

The two excited young girls indulged in their exploration of sexuality, until they were both spent. Collapsing together, regaining their composure.

Panting breathlessly, Hikari remarked. "Crap!"

"I share your feeling." Rei responded. "I had no idea that it would feel this good."

"I wonder if boys feel this good?" The brown haired girl mused.

"I have no first hand knowledge. But we Lilim have been copulating for over a million years, so I would expect the answer to be, yes."

Two women held one another, basking in the afterglow and considering their misbehavior.

"I don't know why but I really like kissing you." Hikari whispered and then pressed her lips onto Rei's sweet mouth.

Once again the young women indulged in sharing kisses. Their hands roamed to places they shouldn't and fingers probed the dark recesses of their forbidden fruits.

Half an hour later they collapsed in each other's arms again and nuzzled. Their embrace was touching and caring. They had achieved sisterhood and Rei had taken a huge step forward in her development.

"I do not understand these feelings. But they are pleasant." Rei expressed, in her soft, quiet voice and ran her slender fingers though Hikari's dark brown hair.

"We need to figure out how to do this with boys." Hikari responded quietly, with a bit of guilt at her actions.

"I believe that an ambush would be appropriate in this instance."

"Hum?"

"Ikari and Suzuhara will not respond as we wish them to. So it will be necessary for us to be aggressive." Rei's soft red eyes twinkled in the ambient light of the room. "To achieve our goal, we will need to persuade them."

The two young ladies drifted off to sleep, dreaming of trapping their men in matrimony, as young girls do.

xxx

Notes:

Not my best work but I had a hard drive crash and am recovering. I needed to take my mind off of my troubles.

Proofread and concept development credit goes to: kdawug244, Cryoxe, Jintsu and Sesshy's Girl 00. (Read their stories, you'll be impressed.)

Lord Saturn


End file.
